Celia Espellomente
Celia Espellomente is a 14-year-old Stormsprite girl who arrived at Cansycia in the middle of December. Having died in her world, she initially arrived as a Shade, and is currently following Manfred Vaeris. Physical Appearance Celia stands at roughly four feet tall, which is considerably taller than average for her race, and weighs approximately seventy-two pounds. Her eyes are a bright red and reflect a considerable amount of light, while her hair is short and green with a slight pink tinge in the very front, with dualtoned hair being a fairly common but not constant trait among the Sprites in general. Her usual attire is a custom-made skirt-and-shirt combo with a matching bow and small tie. This outfit was previously blue and white, but after being accepted into the Guardians, the blue was replaced by gray in order to comply with the organization's dress code. Pre-Game History See here. Involvement in Events Nothing too notable as of yet, save for acting as an extra pair of eyes for Manfred Vaeris during the Crystal City event. Personal Development Nothing notable yet. The Guardians Although the exact date that the organization was established is unclear due to a lack of early records, the Guardians are Korani's primary peacekeeping force and have been active for at least the past six hundred years, starting some time after the cities of Ilstar and Zyndar were founded, but well before Cansycia. The organization operates all over Korani as a whole—including the two smaller islands of Diasa and Kidana—and is based in Ilstar, the city in which many of its more-prominent members live or lived. At present, the organization is led by Trevor Korin, the grandfather of Celia's friend Raven, with Trevor's son Ramsey and a woman named Naira Lechai acting as both his top officers and trainers for new recruits. A fourth individual, Samantha Renault, previously acted as a third officer/trainer up until her sudden retirement in 1074. It is speculated that she left in order to search for her missing daughter, though why she would search alone and not ask the organization's help in such a matter is entirely unclear. In regard to their work, Guardians are exactly what their name implies. Acting as guards for Korani's cities or patrolling along its more well-known routes, the Guardians are responsible for the safety and protection of the island's population. To this end, they are trained in the use of weapons—typically those that can be used defensively—and taught to act only in the defense of themselves or others and to fight only to subdue, never to kill unless absolutely necessary. Also included in the training is the use of basic lightning magic, although Guardians employing magic is a surprisingly recent development, with the practice introduced in the 950s. Most Guardians are assigned to numbered units, with each unit itself usually assigned to a specific portion of Korani. Celia is a member of Unit 13, a "floater" unit not bound to one specific place but instead sent to any other unit thought to be shorthanded or in need of extra assistance. Standard noncombat attire is a basic gray shirt-and-pants combo, but exceptions to the rule may be made so long as the outfit retains its gray color. The armor, on the other hand, is typically heavy plate with at least some amount of gold trimmings to it, and usually it is treated with a special solution to provide it with resistance to shocks. Again, however, exceptions can be made, mostly for individuals incapable of handling the weight. Guardian weapons are normally bladed weapons of some manner, plated with a strange blue metal that conducts electricity far easier than normal metals, making them ideal for use with basic lightning enchantments. The source of this metal is somewhere on the island of Kidana, but the exact location is largely kept secret. Though she is not untrained in combat, Celia does not use a weapon nor the plate armor, as she lacks the physical strength to handle either. She is, instead, a unique example of a Guardian who functions entirely as a mage as opposed to utilizing both a weapon and magic, and in the place of the Guardians' heavy armor she wears underneath her normal attire a chain vest made specifically for her. Variant Magic Many inhabitants of Korani utilize "Variant Magic", which refers to the four primary elements—earth, fire, wind, and water—and three variations—lightning, nature, and ice. These hopefully require no real explanation, as Variant Magic is really generic elemental magic under a different name. It is one type of magic that can be taught as opposed to being something one is simply born with, although some individuals—notably the Sprites—do have a natural affinity for a certain type. Being a Stormprite, Celia's affinity is for wind and lightning. Composite Magic is a type of magic that employs two or more kinds of Variant Magic simultaneously. It is often more-difficult to use than ordinary Variant Magic, but generally more-powerful. The only known Composite at this time is Metal, a combination of Fire and Earth magic. Further in-universe experimentation is required to discover other combinations that work well. Weaknesses Celia's enthusiastic friendliness toward others can come across as somewhat overbearing and can make her fairly annoying to be around. It also makes it very easy for just about anyone to exploit her, and her overall assumption that people are well-meaning and honest can at times leave her very open to harm on a physical or emotional level, depending on the people that would take advantage of this. However, it usually only takes being burned once for her to realize that any given person is not good for her to be around. Her tendency to daydream and space out, and her inability to stay focused both show that she has little in the way of an attention span; unless making an active and serious attempt to remain focused, she frequently gets lost in her thoughts or constantly jumps from one activity to the next. This lacking attention span miraculously doesn't apply to her work as a Guardian—she considers it very important—nor does it apply to interactions with other people—she enjoys being around others—and she will actively focus her attention on these as well as she can regardless of any potential distractions. Additionally, being a Sprite, Celia does not have the same physical capability as humans. She does not have the strength to carry particularly large or heavy objects—thus explaining her difficulty in weapons training—and physical blows from her are laughable at best. Additionally, she is actually quite frail compared to most other individuals, even in comparison to other Sprites; between the four kinds of Sprites, Stormsprites are physically the weakest. Trivia * Celia's surname (Espellomente) and Dreamwidth username (copycat-heart) are both in reference to how her mood is influenced by that of the people around her; espello mente is Galician for mirror mind, while copycat heart is obvious. * The universe that Nina Lora hails from was originally intended to be an AU of Celia's own universe, but became something else entirely. No, Nina isn't Celia's AU counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters